Tell Me
by mousya
Summary: I'm 'finishing' the story here.......
1. Chapter 1

Through Winter

The fic takes place in a winter scene,well,ummm…its christmas even though its not…X3

Please bear with me[As my English is terrible…im only 12 .b"day not over yet!

Includes yaoi pairings!:Yullen,LUCKY and may add more pairings…

Note:also,a very weird rhode…don"t say I didn"t warn you…-)

Anywayz,panda aka bookman died,sry…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Christmas season but not everyone was in the mood for this joyous occasion…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allen usually enjoyed the Christmas season but not this year"s,He was down with a cold

and

He coudn"t go out in fear of spreading the cold to the rest of the order,but he was also

glad that he didn"t need to fight for the Christmas turkey with the rest of the order…

But another side of him wanted the Christmas turkey so badly…

Rhode for once wasn"t bothering her family over her homework as it was

Christmas,school was out and she wanted nothing to do with homework-she

Had enough with the tons of homework and so did her family.Everyone in the family

Heaved a sigh of relief when rhode entered the dining room without homework..

"So,lets start our mea!" the Earl said,with the enthusiasm of a 5 year old child.Tyki shook

his head,the Earl was always like this,but the Earl was NOT like this when he was angry.

Which,fortunately barely happens.

Kanda wasn"t having a nice day either,he was currently in a VERY bad mood as he was

The type who NEVER enjoys holiday seasons especially X'mas as there was just too

Much noise,even the noahs were probably celebrating Christmas as you see,during

Christmas,everything simmers down,even the akumas are not active for that whole

Month,Kanda was also pretty annoyed that Lena lee was trying to dress him up in

Christmas costumes,he nearly used mugen at Lenalee but stopped when he remembered

That it was disgraceful to hurt a woman.Angrily,he cursed under his breath as he stomped

Out of the room.This was going to be a long,long christamas…

Lavi was rather happy that Christmas as hear,he wasn"t like the ex-bookman,

He remembered Panda as a old boring man who took life seriousely.

A little too seriouse.

Lavi,did however miss him,he walked down the corridor to see Kanda stomping off.

"Yuu-chan!"Lavi called out.Kanda replied by pulling out mugen and nearly slicing

Lavi in half."Call me by my surname again & I"ll make sure you won"t live till your next

Birthday!"With that,the samurai stomped off into his room."Sheesh,what is wrong with

Him?"the redhead muttered to himself.It wasn"t long before he saw Leenalee."Lavi,have

You seen kanda?"Lenalee questioned.Lavi pointed to the direction which kanda went and

Lenalee thaked him,following with activating her "dark boots" and flying to kanda"s

Allen forgot to take his medicine,wich worsened his conditioned.His cold had turned into

A fever and it was cold.Damn cold.allen coudn"t get anyone as he didn"t even have the

strength to stand up.All he could do was wait till the nurse comes in at 5p.m. to take a

look at him,the bad news,it was 11 a.m. in the morning…

So,how"d you like it?Please R&R cuz I need a little inspiration LUCKY isn"t out yet but

I'm working on it.If you want any other pairings,you can tell me.

Please,don"t flame?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks 4 ur reviews!Really!Thank you,lately I've been having a really hard time in schl so muz kil the teachers.Anywayz,I fianaly finished chap 2 & do give me some ideas…really,really sry 4 grammer/spelling/vocab probs so…SORRY!!!

Kanda"s POV:

"Where is Moyashi?"

I suddenly thought to myself,yes,it"s Christmas…That Moyashi should be the happiest person around...but not even his shadow can be seen.What is wrong wi-"KANDA!!!There you are!"Oh…its Lenalee…and her santa claus costume,she wants me to wear it but she can wait a billion years before that happens."Lenaele,for the last time,I will not wear that costume!"I screamed at her and ran into whatever door which was in front of me,locking it as I went in.

Unusually,the room was pitch black."Nurse…Is that you?"So there is someone in the room?ok…"No,who are you?"I asked I heard a few coughs,then the reply came"I am Allen,Allen Walker,who ar-"he coughed for a while then stopped."are you?"Oh…so its Moyashi"s room."I'm Kanda,stupid Moyashi…your sick?"The reply came in fits of coughs.I got my answer,the idiot was probably having a fever or a nasty cough.I sat down beside him and touched his forehead,its burning…like heck."Didn"t Komui give you medicine?"I asked him."Yes,but I forgot to take it the last time it was the time I was suppose to take it."Then he went into another fit of coughs.I sighed.What else could I do other then that?

At the Earls:

"…so everyone can have this entire month to himself or herself.Happy Holidays!"The Earl had finally finished his speech,the Noahs now had the entire month free for thei own personal time.Tyki walked out of the room brislkly as Rhode jumped around the Earl.After exiting the room,he went into his white form and whent ahead to find his friends.

Lavi"S POV:

The entire order was resting,even Allen…for some reason I haven"t seen him for the entire day.I have permission from Komui to go out and have a walk,I think he knows why,probably,he thinks I still cannot get over Panda"s death,so he allows time for myself so that I can sort things out…somehow,his dead but I"ll have to move along.I took my time as I stepped into the forest,I remembered when I was small,Panda used to bring me here to meditate.But,his gone.Sitting under a tree,Iooked at the treetops and how the leaves on their branches swayed…I was losing conciouse…

Tyki"s POV:

Ok…my only three friends are away and they didn"t leave any message or whatsoever of where they were going.I sighed,going wherever my legs brought me…which slowly led me to a nearby forest.Why did I never notice it here before?Oh,because most of the time I was with my friends.I walked around the forest wondering what I should do during the time that my three friends were away,the answer came to me in quite an intruiging way-an excorcist.I smirked to myself…

* * *

YA!!!I finally finished chapy 2!!!banzai!Pls R&R more and give me some ideas,getting headache on wad to do.XDOh yes I was gonna ask something,should there be character death?If so,who? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is out!Yays!Anyway,there won"t b any chr death as I got a review that

Suggested not to have chr death.Oh and oso,pls send in more reviews!

Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyki walked closer to his mortal enemy to examine his features more carefully.He had once seen this boy before,but that was on a train with two more people so he didn"t pay much attention as he was also,at that time,losing to a white haired excorcist at poker.The boy was probably around seventeen or eighteen and he had red striking hair,the one thing that made Tyki so curious about him was the eye patch on his right eye.

Suddenly,

the boy 's eyelid craked open slowly.But widened in surprise as he saw the man so close to his face."We've met before haven't we?Your the guy that my friend beat at cards!"Tyki nodded his head and sat down at a distance which they were both comfortable with.

"So…whats your name?"lavi asked."Tyki,Tyki Mikk."Tyki replied."And yours?"."Lavi."The redhead replied.Half an hour passed and Lavi was having an enjoyable time with his 'friend'. Finally,Tyki got up and said that he should be going back.Hearing this,lavi suddenly felt a needle sting at his heart."Please…don't leave…not so soon…"Lavi pleaded.Unknown to himself,Lavi looked like he was about to cry."Hey,you alright?"Tyki asked concernedly."I can still stay awhile more if you want me to.".Lavi nodded his head and smiled back at him.Tyki didn't want to leave Lavi either,there was just something very special about this excorcist that made him want to stay by his side…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Kanda & Allen's…

Allen cough was better as Kanda fetched the nurse awhile ago,but unfortunately,his fever has yet to subside.Kanda was then asked by the nurse to deliever the medicine to Allen's as Allen was probably too weak to even hold a spoon and not drop it."Oi!Moyashi!your medicine.Take it if you don't wanna die!"Then suddenly,the nurses words rang in his head"…Remember,sir walker might not even be able to hold a spoon properly."

Damn that nurse.

He grumbled as he sat on a chair beside Allen's bed.He put a hand on the bed beside Allen's head while the other one checked the labels on the medicines."Ok…which one is he suppose to take first…"Then he felt a tug on his hand and saw that the bean sprout was clinging onto his hand tightly.He could feel the warm heat of the other person on his hand even though he was wearing a glove,Allen was sick…really sick.Kanda suddenly felt a warm feeling creeping up his face,it was disgusting as this was the first it he experienced it but he also enjoyed it.Slowly,slits began to appear between Allen's eyes .He bliked and stared at his hands which were wraped around the raven haired excorcist's. "I-I'm sorry!I didn't do it on purpose!" Then he coughed out a dry cough and pulled his hands away ."I-Its alright."This wasn't like Kanda at all,Allen was expecting him to blow a temper or maybe cut him in half but no,he didn't mind.Kanda quickly gave Allen his medicine and exited the room.He walked aimlessly along the corridors in rounds thinking of why he felt so nervous when Allen held his hand,"He just held onto it because he was unconscious!"He kept telling himself…But somehow in another way,he hoped it wasn't.He had hoped that the bean sprout was awake & holding onto his hand.he also remembered how fast his heartbeat was then,then Lenalee came along…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------i am so sry for my terrible writing,i muz go read more books!I finished this at around 11 a.m. so i was like very sleepy...(Dies)


	4. Chapter 4

I juz realized dat I muz make the chaps longer and my English sux…Haven't really been

updating as the teachers in schl are terrible,may they disappear like dust.My head is very

empty as my teachers have managed to drain my brain juice away and I am

experimenting on leaving spaces so do forgive me if I have done anything wrong.

I present you,chapter 4.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kanda!There you are!You need to pay me…let me see,umm…$200 for shredding that

X'mas costume I bought you,$15 for-"Then LenaLee was interrupted by Kanda."I am not

paying you a cent,I didn't ask you to help me buy that costume!"Kanda shouted rudely

and walked back to his room.He could hear Lenalee shouting and screaming at him to

come back but continued walking away…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…how old are you?"Tyki asked."Eighteen."The redhead answered.Lavi was having

A very happy time when Tyki shot him a question which brought back some painful

Memories."Got any relatives?"Lavi went silent.Tyki could sense that he said something

Wrong as Lavi's grin was suddenly wiped off his face."Umm…you don't need to answer

that if you don't want to."Tyki added."N-no.Its alright,I-I'll tell you.I'm an orphan,my

my father died before I was born and my mother died in labour…my closest relative,my

gramps died a few weeks back."Lavi said solemnly,remembering what happened to his

grandfather."Oh…I'm sorry I asked."Tyki apologized.Tyki mentally slapped himself as

he thought to himself how stupid he was to have asked such a personal question.For the

next ten minutes,neither Tyki or Lavi spoke to each other.Finally Tyki decided to break

the silence."you-"But when he turned around, Lavi fell onto Tyki's shoulder.He had

fallen asleep.Tyki sighed heavily as he layed the redhead's head

onto his lap which led him to become very curious of what was under his eyepatch.

Slowly,his hand slid to the redhead's eyepatch and pulled it away…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanda's day was just terrible.

After the Moyashi incident,he just couldn't concentrate properly which led him to a

Severely bad wound on his head.[flashbackKanda was walking along the science

Department,thinking about the moyashi incident,

again,

a screwdriver came flying in.Unfortunately for Kanda who had been,of course

thinking about Allen got hit as he was so deep in thought.He fainted on the spot and

Komui was nearly sacked for hurting an excorcist.[end flashbackWhen Kanda woke

Up,he nearly sliced Komui in two as he found his mugen laid against a corner of the bed

And the mad scientist in front of the bed."Stupid scientist,can't you be careful of where

you throw your things?!"The japanease excoricist scowled at the scientist.Then a thought

rang through his mind.If he was in bed,who would look after Allen?"Komui,you do

realize that Allen is sick,don't you?"Kanda said,anger lessening.Komui,at first was pretty

surprised that Kanda called Allen by his name and not Moyashi."I've sent a nurse to look

after him.Why?"Komui eyes shifted into a gaze which gave Kanda an uneasy feeling

and send a shiver down his spine."N-nothing."Kanda answered trying to act aloof.But

secretely,he was glad that someone would take care of Allen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyki pulled the eyepatch covering Lavi's left eye away to reveal a red scar straight across

His left eye.He gazed in wonder at the red angry scar and pondered on what had

Happened that earned the redhead the scar on his left eye.It didn't look like one which

was made by a weapon cutting it as it resembled carvings,but Tyki was sure noone in his

her right mind would carve his or her eyes.He was about to put the eyepatch back when

Lavi's eyelids began to open.Small at first but later opened into its fully awake size.Tyki

Also came to know about another thing-Lavi had different coloured eyes.His left eye was

Emerald coloured whilst his right eye was gray,which brought the thought that Lavi was

blind in one eye to his thought.Lavi quickly snatched the eyepatch from Tyki and wore it

back on."I-I'm sorry,I shoudn't have done that."tyki apologized."But really,what

happened to you right eye?"Lavi had a seriouse look on his face and Tyki was sure that

Lavi was angry.Very angry."Answer me first.Why did you take off my eyepatch?"Lavi

Stopped there.His question was short and easy to understand,but difficult to answer.Tyki

Thought top himself why did he even took off Lavi's eyepatch.Why couldn't he had just

avoid the temptation of pulling the eyepatch away when suddenly,she came…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have managed to make this chapter slightly longer but not a lot,muz go improve on my English

Vocab/grammer/spelling/dictionary.I still hate the teachers at school for giving me so

Much homework.Exam is near and I'm nearly completely banned off com.My mother

Is screaming at me to go revise my work as I am typing this sentence and she is oso

Scolding me.And a special note to Melu,go write a fanfic,all the English teachers in schl

Will support you,including scince club the very fierce teacher,you no hu.

R&R!THANK YOU!


	5. Chapter 5

Harlos!!!YAYS!My mother has lifted her annoying computer ban off me and I can

Finaly enjoy de peace & quietness of no scolding…3.Anyways,the last chapter turned

Out to be the most successful one of all the chapters so I think I'll be sticking to that!

By the way,after this chapter,I won't be updating for a long,long time as I still have

Another exam…On my tombstone,its gonna read:[My nameDied from 2 much exams,

Dearly missed by families and friends.(And fans…if any…probably not…)

Oso,I wanna no if the majority of u prefer Yuullen or lucky so that I can work on that

More.Thank you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lavi's eyes widened in shock,there,standing before him was one of the Noahs,Rhode

Camelot.He cursed as he withdrew his hammer."Back away…I'll handle this."He told

Tyki.Surprisingly,Tyki stood up and slowly walked towards Rhode."T-Tyki!"Lavi tried

Stopping him."It's dangerous!Get back!"His voice was filled with panic and anxiety,in

Fear of losing his new 'friend'. Tyki smiled Back at him lazily. "It's alright,Rhode-chan's

my sister."Tyki ressuared Lavi.Lavi's jaws Dropped.He'd been speaking and laughing to

a Noah all this time?And what's more,let him see his right eye?Damn.He couldn't do

anything now,two Noahs were just too much,but a sudden reaction from his innocecnce

jolted a thought in him-Other then the new Bookman,he was an excorcist and what was

the duty of an excorcist?To excorcise akumas and possibly get rid of the Ancient Family

and the Earl.He cursed at this,his heart wanted to give up on the sight of the two Noahs

but his mind woudn't allow him to do that.he cursed again before activating his

innocence."Oudzuchi!Koudzuchi!Banng!Bang!Bang!"With that,his hammer grew into

the size of a ten-storey Building."Hi-Ban!(Fire Seal)!"He shouted loudly before aiming

the attack at the two Noahs.Tyki was in his black form,a smart black tuxedo and he was

grinnig madly.This Disturbed Lavi a lot as the smile was definitely not something that

normal people could do.Then suddenly,both Noahs were gone.Lavi blinked before he saw

a black Shadow like 'thing' flash past him.Then,he felt a sharp pain in his head before

blacking Out…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanda had fully recovered from the wound that he had suffered from Komui's

Screwdriver.But,what was maddening enough was that Allen had asked to be sent on

A mission right after he had got well.As it was X'mas,Komui send him on a mission

Which would probably only need 3 days.Lavi,too,was missing,Komui explained that ever

Since the ex-Bookman had passed away,Lavi had become withdrawn and had taken the

few days off.Kanda didn't seem to hold any reaction to this but insisted on having more

information on Allen."When will the Moyashi be back?".The samurai asked,a little

Annoyed."He should be back in about 2 days time if everything goes right."Komui

Replied.Kanda cursed at this.Allen's fever was definitely not a light one,and he asked to

Go on a mission right after he got better?Kanda thought to himself why the Moyashi

Was so unlike the rest of the Order who definitely would want to rest if given a break.But

Still,it was Allen's choice.So Kanda didn't give much thought about it.Then a voice

Interrupted his trail of thoughts.A girl's voice."KANDA!!!I've been looking all over for

You!"The voice shouted loudly.Definitely Lenalee.The only person who could terrify

Kanda in the Order was probably her."What?"Kanda grumbled annoyingly."Don't sound

Like you hate me.Anyway,before he left,Allen left me this note.I haven't read it I swe-"

Lenalee was cut off by Kanda before she could finish."Don't swear."He said codly and

Took the paper from her hands.He opened the letter carefully so as in not to damage what

Was inside.

To:Kanda

Thank you for having taken care of me when I was sick.The hand-holding incident was

An accident.I swear!

Allen Walker.

"Baka Moyashi,how could you swear?"Kanda said to the letter as though Allen was

There.He folded the letter and placed it in his pocket.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lavi opened his eyes slowly,even though only one had the ability to see,the sunlight

Pricked at his eyes when he realized that he had been asleep for quite a while."Wh-where

Am I?"He said openely to himself.He looked at his surroundings,he was on a bed in a

Room,the room had a door and two windows.one beside his bed whilst the other along

The other side of the room.He wondered why he was here and where wre the 2 Noahs.

Knowing that nothing could be done.He looked outside,it was snowing lightly.

An hour passed…

Still,noone came.Lavi was getting bored,very bored,Lavi,being Lavi,decided to walk

Around the house to see if he was the only person living inside.Cautiosely,he tiptoed out

Of the front door and locked it behind him.He heard a swooshing sound and quickly

turned around."Your finally awake aren't you?Slept for three days straight,did I relly hit

you that hard?"The Noah,Tyki Mikk said.Lavi glared angrily at him and remembered

someone hit him on the head before blacking out."Where am I?"Lavi questioned,stating

clearly what he wanted to know.Tyki let out a short laugh before answering him."Your at

my home,what do you think?That I'd kill you?"Lavi tried punching him but the weak

punch was quickly blocked by Tyki."That's no way to treat your host."Lavi pulled is

hand away before stomping off.Then he realized how big the house was…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAP 5

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I noticed that the chapters appear to only take half the page on the internet even though it

Takes the entire space when I type it,so don't ask why its like dis.And,I'm crazy enough

To think that Tyki has so much money to buy such a big mansion.The idea popped up

And wasn't going away so I just wrote it on.I might be changing the name as it might be

Quite long and just Winter isn't enough.Give me ur comments,thank you!I still have lots

To learn.4got 2 mention this might become quite OOC…and i seriousely exagerated Lavi's

hammer.Please give more reviews!And...flames,try not to write but ok,if its really very bad

den go ahead.R & R please!Thank You!


	6. Chapter 6

YES!!!Exams r finally over!!!I AM ALIVE!!!

Tyki:Please pardon her as she is a little insane today…

Me:No I am not!I am just too happy cuz exams r over!And u found Lavi!

Tyki:…

Me:Kay,nvm,noone cares bout u except Lavi,anyway,this chapter was made at 11.30 p.m.

So I was a little sleepy,do excuse me 4 bad grammer,got a lot 2 learn and I finally

Improved my spelling a little!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanda walked towards the canteen,as he walked to order his food,he could hear some

finders Getting out of his way,"Shh…it's Kanda."He heard someone say.He didn't

care."The usual."he told the cook.''Like my new apron?"The cook suddenly asked.Kanda

didn't even bother to look."I don't care."He said codly.Why would he?It was probably

some pink disgusting sissy apron.That was when the doors of the order creaked open…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lavi walked around the mansion,it was twice as small as the entire Order's size but for

One person to live in it was pretty big…and scary.He comtinued to wonder amongst the

House until he got lost in the doors,"Ok…so I was here three minutes ago,wait,what

Happened to my memory?"He asked himself,then turned around to see Tyki grinnig at

Him.''Got lost didn't you?''Tyki said,almost laughing.He then grabbed Lavi's right hand

And led him out of the maze.Tyki led Lavi to the living room where the main door

outside was when Lavi spoke"Thank you,I appreciate your kindess but I would like to

know if you Have drestroyed my innocence."Lavi asked,Tyki lowered his head for a

while before Answering him."No,not yet that is,I'm not sure whether or not to do so,what

do you Think?Hmm,Lavi?"Lavi glared at him and tried to free his hand from Tyki's tight

grip.Instead of letting him go,Tyki pulled Lavi into his chest,hugging him tight.Lavi,was

shocked at this."let me GO!"He shouted angrily at the Portugease man who was

Hugging him so tight,it was difficult to breathe .Then,out of the blue,Tyki pushed his lips

Against Lavi's,Lavi's one emerald eye widened,he could feel Tyki's tongue feel every

Part of his mouth and even though he knew he wasn't suppose to,he loved it.When

Finally,both were going to pass out from lack of air,Tyki broke the kiss. Tyki smiled at

the excoricist warmly but got a slap back." WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE

DOING!?"Lavi shouted,his voice angrier then before.Tyki stayed silent as he watched Lavi

walk out from theMain door…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence rang through the order,

Allen had returned.

It wasn't a pretty sight,Allen's snow white hair was now crimson coloured,his excorcist

Uniform shredded and scars all over his frail body.Kanda dashed towards the younger

Excorcist,catching him just before he hit the ground"I-innocence…"he said,his breathing

Was ragged and his eyes,nearly closed."SOMEONE GET THE INNOCENCE!!!"Kanda

Screamed loudly.The finders were shocked,Even when Marie got injured,he didn't care,

Comparing Allen to Marie,it was more likely that Kanda would care more about Marie.

A finder quickly rushed over and took the innocence from Allen,rushing to Komui and

Reporting everything to him.Komui rushed to the scene to find Reever already preparing

For the operation."Komui,Allen is in critical condition!We've got to save him!"Reever

Said,panic consuming his voice.Komui nodded and got on with the operation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanda was outside.Waiting urgently for news of Allen.[flashback"Stupid moyashi!How

Did you get yourself into this shape!"Kanda said worriedly as he was rushing Allen to

Reever.Allen was trying his best to keep his eyelids from dropping,he felt tired and

Sleepy."I…want to sleep…"He managed to mumble out ."NO!Keep your eyes open!Oi!

Oi!"But Kanda was just that little too late,Allen had drifted off into a silent slumber…

[End FlashbackKanda didn't knew why either,why he cared so much for that stupid little

Bean sprout.Was it the sight of the younger boy covered in injuries and scars had stirred

Something in him?He wasn't too sure himself…"he'd better make it out alive…"He said

Silently to himself.

(3 hours later…)

Komui walked out of the room tired but with a smile upon his face."He has passed the

Danger zone.:He said.Sighs were heard everywhere and Kanda ,after hearing this piece

Of news,walked back to his room and prepared to go to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kan…da…Kan…da…"whose voice is this?Kanda thought to himself,it was familiar,then he

Knew."Moyashi!"He shouted loudly,it was definitely Allen,no doubt,the only person whom

could Produce such a voice.Allen Walker."Kanda,I came to say thank you and goodbye…"The

unknownVoice spoke."I really thank you for rushing me to Reever,it's not your fault I'm

gone,please,don't Blame yourself,goodbye…":The voice trailed off at the last word.Kanda f

roze,Allen…is…dead?

Kanda woke up,he was pesipring,was the dream real?He didn't know…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yays…finally finished dis chap…anywayz,Kanda is unfortunately falling in luv with

Allen and Lavi doesn't know what to do.Tyki is juz…dunno.R and R please.My brain is

Dunno 4 some reason going short on ideas…


	7. Chapter 7

I am not evil! (Actually iz very evil…)Kay nvm.Thnx 4 ur Rs and after reading it live

Preview,I noticed quite a no. of mistakes,muz improve,as I am typing dis,my mother is

Nagging me 4 my untidy room…Nvm,I present u chapter 7…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanda walked listlessly around the order,the day after he had that nightmare,he was told

That Allen was in a coma.And Komui said that there's a possibility that he may never

Wake up,brain dead.When Kanda heard this,he felt something inside him break.He

Wasn't too sure what it was but it was definitely a hurtful feeling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lavi was strolling in the garden which he had found behind the gigantic mansion.He

Was thinking about back when Tyki kissed him,he liked it,but it was wrong.And even

If he really had a crush on Tyki,it was impossible,they were mortal enemies.His gaze

Shifted onto two butterflies,one was blue with black,beautiful patterns on it wings whilst

The other was a flash a of bright colours,mostly red with dashes a yellow and slight

Brushes of orange,he thought about the two butterflies aand referred them to himself and

The one he had a crush on,they were so different,yet so alike.Lavi sighed softly and stood

Still,he could sense the prescence of another behind him…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanda entered the canteen,the antire place was silent,even though it was the last week of

Christmas,normally,it would still be pretty noisy,but not this year,not when Allen Walker

Was in a coma,not when everyone was missing his smile."Soba,and make it quick."

Kanda told Jerry,he didn't like the stares that some finders were giving him,they still

Couldn't believe he had carried Allen to Reever.Jerry,felt a killer stare going at him so

He quickly finished the soba and handed it to a annoyed Kanda.Kanda just took it and

Walked off.

[later that day

Kanda was training,but not whole-heartedly,his heart was more on a certain Bean Sprout

Who was on a bed and in a coma.He then felt a few drops of water hit his head,he looked

Up to realise that it was drizzling,then he remembered something he used to do when he

Was younger-walking in the rain.He liked it,the feeling was rather refreshing,it allowed

Him some time to sort his thought and even if he talked to himself,noone could hear him

As the sound of the rain drowned his voice,he stood there,waiting for a bigger rain.It

Never came.It was probably a bad sign,then he rushed into the order and to Allen's room.

He was about to enter when he heard some voices and the soud of the heartbeat meter.

"Allen's heart rate is weak!Get Komui here! Quick!We need Komui here!"It was

Reever,Kanda's heart sank,he dragged himself back into his room and sat on his bed,

he felt his eyes begin to swell up in tears,he realised he couldn't do without Allen…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Back off."The redhead said trying to make the other walk away."I…I'm sorry for what I

Did,I truly am,I sound't have done that-"Then Tyki was cut off."Y-You regret kissing

Me?"Lavi said abrubtly.Tyki was quite surprised,he had expected Lavi to slap him again.

"N-no,wait I mean yes,I'm sorry for umm...kissing you without your consent."He ended.

Lavi laughed a little,it was funny that a Noah was stuttering in an excorcist's prescence.But

he only let out a small,humourless chuckle."I...I wanna ask why you saved me."Lavi said.

Tyki looked up and smiled."Because i like you."He said.The answer was short and easy to

understand,but Lavi could feel a million thoughts going tthrough his brain."I..."Lavi didn't

know what to say.The person he liked had just admitted that he liked him.Then he felt a hand

hold onto his own,"Do i have your permission to kiss you?"Tyki asked chiding him."Ye-"

Before Lavi could finish,Tyki had pushed his lips againts the other's.Tyki held onto Lavi's

hand until he released the kiss.Both were panting from lack of breathe and Lavi was blushing

a bright red colour which was in place with his hair.Lavi smiled brightly at Tyki who said

"smile more often,you look cuter."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And i conclude chapter 7!!!Tyki has kidnapped Lavi and Kanda is damn worried about his

little bean sprout! ...I'm planning on some more pairings and if you got any comments,

feel free to write about it in your reviews!R & R please!Thnx!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tyki,Tyki,Tyki, you dunno how much trouble you've caused,rhode is running about for

no reason and the Earl juz doesn't care.Kanda is going bonkers and Allen is still asleep,

Allen is Kanda's sleeping beauty.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanda was like a walking corpse.He no longer held the high sense of power and anger

around him and when he walked,he didn't walk,he dragged his feets.All the finders,

although disliked him,still cared for him as an excorcist.Some tried to find out what had

happened which brought the samurai's energy to such a low level but none succeeded.

Komui was getting anxiouse,Lavi still had not returned,Allen was in a coma and Kanda

was in such low spirits.Three of the Order's top excorcist were currently missing in

action,especially Lavi and Allen.Noone knew when Allen would wake up and Lavi was

missing.Kanda,for the first time,was sad and had no temper,even when recently a finder

tried strangling him,he didn't do anything."Something is wrong.Very wrong."Komui

told his younger sister one day whilst she was bringing him a cup of coffee."I know,

everyone knows!Kanda is becoming Emo,Lavi is missing and Allen,well,Allen is lets

say,sleeping."komui nodded his head.Things better get going properly gast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bunny-candy!"Tyki's made up nickname for Lavi rang through the mansion.Lavi heard

it and walked towards the direction of the sound.Although he had a good memory,the

mansions maze was still difficult to remember,so in the end,he got lost again.Tyki,who

was wondering where his little bunny was walked into the maze and tried to find him.In

less than 5 minutes,he found Lavi who was amidst the walls,not knowing where to go.

When the redhead saw his lover,he smiled and jumped onto him."Tyki!"Lavi said

happily,not knowing that trouble was heading for him…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhode was bored.which definitely was NOT a good thing.She skipped along the

way to her brother's gigantic mansion,it was another boring day for her as she had

just finished playing with Allen a few days ago.Also,it was the last day of X'mas

so really,she only had a day left to do whatever she wants and coincidently ,she wanted to

go play with her brother."Ding,Dong"Rhode smirked,her brother's doorbell was cute,it

resembled a black butterfly with two pairs of wings."Coming…"The voice was lazy,as

though the person who was about to open the door had just woken up."Hello,Tyki!"

Rode said as the door opened."Rh-Rhode?!"the surprised man took a step backwards.

"So,how's that excorcist doing?"She asked,suddenly remembering what she was here

for."He…He umm…His doing fine."Tyki replied,stuttering."Ne,I'm your sister,you can

tell me whatever you need to."Rhode added,knowing that something was wrong.It was

true,however,that Rhode is the eldest child,no matter how small she looked like,she was

probably well more than a hunded years old."Can I see him?"rhode asked,Tyki actually

wondered why his sister didn't try saying:"Can I kill him?"But didn't say it out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanda was walking towards Jerry,he hadn't had Breakfast as there was just no reason

for him to do so when the one he had a crush on was in a deep slumber.Everything he ate

tasted taseteless."anything edible."He told the Cook.Jerry,for the first time felt sorry for

Kanda.The Kanda who used to scowl at everyone was now lifeless and like a dead twig.

Kanda took the two eggs and a hot dog and stared at it.It looked like a smile.He then

taught of the person in bed in a coma and walked away."Gosh,What's wrong with him?"

A new finder asked."Kanda thought so too,what was wrong with him?It was just a puny

Bean sprout lying in bed and sleeping.What was he so worried for?Then Komui wan into

the canteen…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhode peered into the door to find the redhead tossing books around the room."Gosh,

Tyki,you kidnapped a bookworm!"She said,trying to lighten the mood.Rhode then closed

the door and looked at her brother."You…really like him,am I right?"Tyki's reply was by

nodding his head."Well,gotta tell the Earl."Rhode said.Tyki grabbed his sister's arm and

shook his head."No!The Earl's going to kill him!"Tyki said,his voice afraid and

trembling."We could make him a Noah."Rhode said out of the blue.Tyki loosened his

grip.Lavi?A Noah?He thought about it and let go of his sister."I…I need to ask him first."

He said and walked into the room

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Komui was running towards the Canteen hurriedly."Al…Allen,his awake!"He shouted

loudly.Kanda stopped in his tracks and looked up.He dropped the tray of food he was

holding and ran towards the room where Allen once slept.

[Allen's Room

"Allen!"Kanda screamed the name.Allen looked at the one who shouted his name so

loudly,surprised to find Kanda Yuu standing there,panting."K-Kanda?"He said the name,

although his body was still weak,he had just enough strength to call out his name.Kanda

looked at the younger boy who was trying to sit up but fell down back onto the bed.

"Stop trying."Kanda said and sat beside the boy.Out of the blue,Kanda shot up and

hugged the boy."Please…don't do that again."He said,pleadingly."D-Do what?"Allen

answered.asking his question."Leave me alone."Kanda said.Allen knew then,how lonely

Kanda felt,it was exactly like how it felt when Mana had died.And if Timcanmpy hadn't

been with him all those years that he was with general Cross,he might very well have

gone mad."I understand."He said and let his arms hold onto the older boy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gosh I am So sorry for the late update!I nearly went insane with my exams and was only

allowed half an hour of time to use the computer and I had another fanfic going on.


	9. Chapter 9

AN:Actually i felt like deleting this until minibloodymurder asked me not too cuz i really am bad in grammer...and i dunno

fluff...

Okay...so i'm like...very busy now...exams just ended..and my hamster juz died...Bleahs...so sadded...nvm...life is life and im

going 2 Seol!!

Waka waka waka...

I present you...chapter 9

--

Tyki nearly got hit by a book as he walked into the room,Not knowing that Tyki had entered the room,Lavi continued hunting

for a book to kill time.The Noah just stood there and stared as he realised that the room would soon be drowned in

books."Umm...Lavi?''At mention of his name,the redhead turned around to see his lover standing behind him-with a certain

girl behind him."You...you are that girl that i saw in the ark,no?''He questioned,searching his memories to rememebr the girl's

name.Rhode let out a sigh as she explained.''Yes,we have met in the ark once,by the way,my name's Rhode,Rhode

Camelot.''Slightly disappointed that the boy could not remember her name.Lavi nodded his head and looked at Tyki."What is

she doing here?"The said boy asked.Tyki looked at the Lavi long and hard until Lavi started tugging at his shirt...He coudn't

hide it forever so he decided to do so now...

--

Kanda walked around the canteen as usual like before Allen had gone into a coma,only now,Allen was always trailing behind

him.And Kanda never let Allen out of his sight."One soba."He told the pink-haired cook who,knowing Kanda's temper,quickly

served it to him.Allen ordered a gigantic serving of Pasta,well enough for Kanda to live off for three days straight.And for

desserts,he ordered three banana splits and sixty moichis.Kanda kept silent as he watched his lover devour the food

massively.Finders whispered among themselves about recent rumours about the two excorcists bring together.Which

unfortunately...was heard by Kanda."Any of you dare speak a word about this again,I will make sure that you will not live to

have your next meal."He said.As what finders rated his curses.He actually said that sentence and it was actually quite

pleasent,well,compared to some other curses he said before."Allen-kun!"A voice rang through the canteen."Lenalee?"Allen

looked up at the chinese girl with a mouth full of food."Allen!You shoudn't be eating like this just after you've gotten well!

Something else like porridge,or some bland food..."She muttered.Kanda looked away before hearing ascream in his ears-

which nearly caused him to go deaf..."KANDA YUU!!YOU SHOUD BE HELPING ALLEN GET BETTER!NOT LET HIM EAT WHATEVER

HE WANTS!"A vein popped up on his forehead before answering."Che...let the kid eat!Since his innocence is parasitic

type..."Lenalee pouted before loooking back at Allen who was stuffing his face in the banana split...

--

"So...you're saying...that i might need to become a Noah...if i don't want to die in the hands of the earl..."Lavi said softly.Tyki

nodded his head in reply and took the boy's hand."You don't have to if you don't want to.I'll just drop you off near the order

and you can tell them that you-"But before he could finish,the redhead broke out in tears."AHH!!TYKI-PON MADE LAVI

CRY!!"Rhode began screaming at the top of her lungs."Oh no..."Tyki whispered to himself and quickly rounded Lavi into his

arms."It's...so unfair..."He heared the younger boy utter under is breath."It's...I just...I didn't ask to be an excorcist!

Why..."He continued his sobbing."I didn't ask to be a Noah either."Lavi stopped crying at this sentence."That's right..."He

thought to himself."I didn't ask for any of this! was all destiny...isn't it?"Rhode quickly excused herself,saying thatshe

needed to hurry back so thaat she could finish her homework on time.Leaving the lovebirds behind.

--

"Rhode-sama,so what are you planning to do?Relo."The umbrella spoke."I don't know...Tyki is like my brother...the earl is

like my father...I really don't know..."And for the first time in her life-Rhode Camelot was really stressed out."I haven't really

thought this much ever since a few hundred years ago..."

--

"Kanda?You're going to train,no?"The cursed boy asked the japenese."Yes.Why?"The raven-haired boy replied."No...just

asking..."Allen said in a somewhat dissapointed tone.Truth was,Allen wished that Kanda would spend more time with

him.Hoping to get more of his attention.Unknown to Allen,kanda had realised this quite a while agoand was really thinking

on how to make things more interesting."say...how about we go visit the animal adoption center tomorrow?"Kanda said in

his kindest tone,which was well...still rather cold.Allen's eyes lit up as he heard this sentence.He nodded his head and

hugged Kanda.And Kanda knew...it was going to be a tiring day

--

Hahas...yeah...i spend very little time on this because for the one and a half month,i've been busy with mid-year exams and

well...i'm going to Korea on Monday.Decided topatch up first before i go...Thnx for encouraging me minibloodymurder!

Anyway...I dislike Lenalee.I'm trying my best to make it sound nice kay...She's like...an extra.planning on RoLe soon so...give

me some ideas.

Thnx!And Tyki is my brother!

Tyki:Little sister!

Mousya:Ok...my godbrother.


	10. Chapter 10

YAY!!I'm finally back!!Sry,been really busy for a while after i came back from Seol...anyway...i kinda finished 5 chapters in Seol

but 2 ended up in the rubish dump and me/mom/aunt lost the other three...Sigh...oh well...i present you,Chapter 10.

--

Tyki had been quite worried ever since he saw the last time he's beloved break down in tears but managed to convince himself

that everything was going to be alright.The door opened with a creak as the Portugease stepped into the room to see a

redhead reading a book on the bed.The flaming hair of the boy was like his trademark.The older man thought of Lavi opening a

shop which logo was a redhead wearing rabbit ears.Nearly giggling,he opened the door widely and called the boy's name.

''Lavi!''Turning around,the current bookman looked at his lover.''Yeah?Anything wrong?''.''Well...not really but...about what I

asked you...''The member of the ancient family asid,with a slight hint of guiltiness."Oh...you mean the umm...Noah thing...''Lavi

replied.Tyki nodded.It wasn't as if he had a choice in these things but if the two really wanted to be together,there were only

two choices.One,Lavi joined the famiy.Two,Tyki gave up his powers and Lavi quit being an excorcist.But the Earl will probably

be extremely displeased at option two so there was only option one left.Tyki walked towards the boy and hugged him,making

him drop the book."Ba-Baka Tyki...you made me lose my page number...''

--

Allen reached for a Tabby kitten as Kanda poked it with mugen which made the cat claw at Kanda non-stop until some kind

soul came along to help him."Forget it!We are DEFINITELY not getting a cat!''The samurai yelled.Allen suighed,wondering how

he was going to live with someone like him.Kanda looked looked at his moyashi as the sadi boy plastered the japanese man's

wounds,which were mostly on his arms.''It's your fault...'''allen muttered''You shoudn't go around poking kittens you know?''

The raven-haired man che'd before looking away."Still,we won't get a cat!''He argued.

"Fine...we'll get a puppy!''

--

Lavi's POV:

Ha..never thought this would happen to me...but I'm actually in love with a Noah?Oh well...Let's see what game Fate is going

to play on me this time...

--

Allen walked around the section for puppies,glancing at Kanda occasionally to make sure he didn't cause any trouble.Looking at

a beagle,he read the information plate on it's cage.

Age:Six months old

Breed:Beagle(Purebreed)

Spayed

Male.

'Hey Kandacome here!'Hearing the other excorcist calling him,Kanda made his way to the boy quickly.'Hey...what about that

Beagle?'The olderman che's and looked away.'KANDA!I asked you a question!ANSWER ME!'Allen shouted in Kanda's ear and

fortunately,there were very little people there like one or two.'Fine!Anything you say!'Happy about their adoption,Allen smiled

and walked to the counter.

--

Rhode walked into the Earl's room quietely,fearing that she may have disturbed the Earl's peace,but unfortunately...was

caught.'Rhode?Is that you?3'The millenium Earl asked.The eldest noah sweatdropped.'Ye-Yes...Is there anything you need?

Earl-tama?'She tried to ask as nicely as possible.'Rhode?Why do you sound so afraid?Do you need to tell me something?3'

The man asked in a fatherly sense.'N-No!I was just...searching for Relo!Guess he isn't here.Well...bye!'And with that,the

eldest child skipped out of the room...

--

Lavi breathed into the soft material of Tyki's clothes.'You feel so warm...'The younger boy commented.'Your warm too,you

know?Well...in fact,your hot3'.'Well tha-wait...What the?Naughty Tyki!'And with that,Lavi smacked Tyki with a pillow.'Hey!'

which eventually led to a pillow fight.

--

Jasdebi was bored.Way too bored bored beyong their comfort zone.So,to them,the best person for them to disturb was their

'beloved brother' aka Tyki Mik.Their favourite in the family too.since Rhode only talked about homework,skin likes sweet stuff

as much as they liked teasing people,Lullubell was well...a cat...a scary cat at that and the Earl simply has no time for their

silly pranks,Tyki was the one to suffer their annoying disturbances.Upon reaching his room's door in the large mansions which

the Earl had generously given to him,Jasdero giggled a little before slamming open the door.'Hii!Tyki'THe blonde yelled.

Debitt's jaws dropped.There,on the bed was Tyki wide-eyed looking at them,beside him,was someone very familiar..."Y-You!

Your that Bookman guy!'

--

Lenalee walked to the pink-haired cook,about to order a chocolate ice-cream to cool her nerves when jerry brought 'it' up.

'hey Lenalee!have you seen Lavi?i haven't realy seen him aorund lately...'Lenalee sighed heavily.'No...there are rumours

though...'the cook listened intensively.'The rumours say that he was killed by a group of akumas...'jerry gasped'no.Lavi woudn't

die that easily.Trust me!'And for the first time,Lenalee thought jerry was a guy,well,because of his personality,she had always

treated him as a fellow girlfriend.'I-I hope so...'

--

allen walked happily beside Kanda,patting the puppy which was in his arms,causing his lover to get slightly jealous and as if

the Beagle was trying to provoke Kanda,it licked Allen's face,making him laugh.'haha!!It licke-Kanda!move away!'.'What the-'

Kanda quickly realised what was going on when he heard the cursed boy scream-a level two akuma had appeared.Using a line

attached to a dagger which could extend to any length,the dagger could also open and close at it's master's will.making it a

powerful stabbing weapon-which is now cuurently dug deep into allen's shoulder.the raven-haired man watched in horror as

his lover was slowly pulled towards the akuma itself.unseathing his katan,he ran forward,preparing to slice the akuma in half.

but the akuma was no idiot.Seeing the excorcist,the akuma lashed at him with a dagger which managed to harm it's prey's left

arm but that didn't save ihm.In the end,the akuma lost,leaving Kanda with his younger,injured lover.Rushing to Allen,'baka

moyashi!Why did you do that?!'Allen smiled weakly.Kanda carried the boy bridal-style and started running to the order,which

wasn't very far away.As his head was held close to Kanda's chest,Allen could hear his heartbeat loud and clear.'And people say

Kanda has a rock-solid heart...rocks don't beat...'He thought to himself.

--

'well...Tyki..you've gotten yourself into one heck of a problem here...'Debitto sighed as he sad.It was...however,true.And no

matter how much of a prankster the two were,they still,did care about their brother.Tyki nodded his head as a certain girl Noah

stepped in.Seeing the twins,Rhode took a sit on the floor and coughed lightly.'So...Umm...I assume you two know about it.So,

Tyki,what'cha gonna do about his?'The oldest person in the room asked her brother.Tyki looked at Lavi who was looking at him,

then at Jasdebi who were also looking at him and Rhode was no exception.'Why is everyone looking at me?'

--END OF CH 10!!--

Mousya:(Is exhausted...)

Kanda:Oi...You still alive?

Mousya:YOU THINK?!

Lavi:judging from your voice...I'd say yes.

Mousya:ARGH!!I STILL HAVE ANOTHER FIC'S CH!!ARGH!

Allen:But I think Tyki's in worser condition than you.

Tyki:(Sitting in a small corner doodling on the floor)

Mousya:HEY!!LET'S CRACK OUR BRAINS TOGETHER,BRO!!

(Now,you will see two lumps of human being sitting on the floor doodling nothing...)

Jasdero:WTF...

Debitto:Mousya sends her regards,DGM s not by her and Thnx 4 reviews!!


	11. Chapter 11

Moshi moshi

Moshi moshi!!I'm backYEAH!!middle-yr exams r over!!Now 4 End Of year Exams…BTY,my other fanfiction

Got deleted:-Sad….Anyway…I plan ta' make this chapter as retarded as possible cuz things have just

Been 2 seriouseWee

Warning:

New peeps,this is YAOI(Boy x boy)

Yuullen Lucky(Lavi x tyki)

--

"So Allen-sama will not be able to see anybody for this period of time."The doctor said,too afraid

That he might get beaten up by the Raven haired excorcist.Kanda's temper was well-known in the

Order.Well-known for being short and scary.The only people who had ever survived his tantrums

Lenalee(As she's a girl),Allen(We all know why),Lavi(He doesn't care) and Komui(same reason as

Lavi).But this time,Kanda did not lose his temper.Instead,he just nodded his head and went on his

Way.Then suddenly…''KANDA!!'Kanda groaned.He ahd always disliked people screaming at him.And of

Course,Lenalee was definitely no exception.But maybe,just maybe,he thought,she really had something important

To tell him this time."KandaWe're having a party for Allen-kun a week from now.You wanna join us?"Kanda raised a single

eyebrow."Ok…Just for this once…"He thought.It was definitely going to be interesting…

--

"Since the Earl isn't really paying us any attention currently,let's just go out and play or something…"Rhode suggested.Tyki

looked out of the Nearby window,"You know…your right…"He replied.Debitto tilted his head slightly to the left as his eyes

turned towards Lavi."That may not be a Bad idea you know"He commented.Debitto grinned widly and looked and also looked

at Lavi.The redhead sweatdropped."I-I think it's a great Idea!Umm….where should we go then?"He said in reply to the

Noahs."WeeThere's a street nearby which sells things for a really cheap price!

And since we're not VERY rich,I suggest we go there"Rhode said smiling.And that was exactly what happened.

--

Black Order:Party preparations

Lenalee was actually rather worried.

She knew it.Every single time Kanda smiled,she knew he was up to something.The last imte that had happened was when

Kanda was 13 yearsOld.And since then,Kanda had not played any pranks.Sighing,she trotted slowly to her room as she

remembered what had happened during that period of time…

Flashback:

Lavi smirked as he pulled the scary-looking boy's hair.He had always loved toying with people's hair,but since Lenalee would

scream,Panda had nearly no hair,Komui was like a weirdo to him and Reever used gel,he had noone's hair to play with.In the

end,his last choice was the new boy called Kanda.A vein popped up on the Raven's head as he felt his hair being toyed

around with.He had heard from the some scientist that this ''Lavi'' came barely three months ago.He was meditating and Lavi

was definitely not helping.''Eh!Today's April fool's day!WellYuu-chan,would'ya like to play some pranks on the rest?"The

younger of the two suggested,smirking."April's Fool,you say…"Lavi's grin only grew wider as he saw one appear on Kanda's

face.

(Later that day at 4.30 p.m.)

"Ok….so when I give you the signal,Start the fire for the crackers…"Kanda whispered in the junior Bookman's ear as he sat

down to have his snack.Lavi was now grinning from ear to ear."k,Yuu-chan"Kanda cringed."And stop calling me that."Kanda

said,rather irritated.Kanda walked upm to Jerry and asked for his usual.And the pink-haired cook answered the order

readily.Then Kanda oh-so accidentally dropped the bowl.Bending downwards to pick up the bowl,Jerry shook his head bent

down the counter to see if Kanda would have trouble doing so.Then,Kanda 'blinked' his left eye.Jerry was not paying any

attention to Lavi as he was busy with looking at Kanda.Then Lavi,with his 'brilliant aiming skill'.threw the fire cracker into a

bowl inside the Kitchen.Without Jerry knowing it.Kanda then continued to pick up the soba and return the bowl to Jerry."Oh

well,another one?"Kanda nodded his head.The most Probably gay cook then lit the fire…

"BANG!!"

The crackers went off.

Later on at 7.45 p.m.

Result of damage:

1 half-sanity-lost Jerry

12 broken benched and long tables

1 killer Komui

1 crying Lenalee

1 burnt kitchen

All cooking utensils destroyed

59 injured finders(From the uproar…no,no,just minor injuries)

1 laughing Lavi

1 giggling Kanda(OMG!!)

-End of flashback-

"I wonder what's going to happen this time…"

--

"TykiThis earring's nice looking!Look!It looks so pretty on Lavi!Won't you buy it?"Tyki groaned.Rhode was becoming a very

big Cash-eater and it pained his wallet greatly."Rhode,I'm nearly broke…Didn't the Earl give you money?Can't you use some of

It?"Rhode looked up in at the sky with a confused look before smiling."Oh,yes!I do have 3 credit cards!"

Tyki,Lavi and Jasdebi's jaws dropped.

"Oh look!There's a fortune-telling shop…wait,they also sell mystical thingys"She said as she read the sign posted

outside."Let's Go take a look!won't you come in with me?Lavi"The redhead just smiled and walked in with the girl,leaving

behind the threeNoahs.

--

"Welcome to my humble shop,may I ask what brings you here?"The old woman dressed in purple robes with a black scarf

Asked in a gentle voice."We got bored walking around the streets and decided to take a look at this lil' old shop"The

"Youngest" person in the roomsaid."Rhode!Don't be rude!"Lavi chided the girl."No,no,young man,she's pretty good-mannered

for kids these days now…but you,my dear,Seem to very well brought up,haven't you?"She commented."Nah,I'm not that

good."He replied,a slight pink tinting his cheeks."Young man,I can Tell that you are having troubles.Please take this as a

compliment from me."She said while giving him a potion.The Turqoise liquid swirled in Circles in the weirdly-shaped bottle."I

can also tell that you are having problems with your…lover and friends.Please,do drink that potion when You get back."She

said."and you,little girl,you are not what you seem.You are definitely more mature then what you seem.Do help your

siblings And friends."then the two were suddenly outside the shop,facing the other three Noahs.

"Yo-You…so fast?"Jasdero questioned."Huh?Fast?"Lavi gave a confused look."You two were in there for less than

a minute!"Tyki exclaimed.

"What?Really?Oh wellLet's continue shopping"

That was when Lavi realised that he had a 'namecard' in his pocket.

--

"Kanda!What's Allen's favourite colour?"The girl shouted across the canteen."How am I suppose to know?!"The man shouts

back as a reply."Because your his lover?!"Lenalee yells across.A vein popped up from the samurai's head as he tried his best

to not use mugen againts Lenalee.Komui walked slowly into the canteen as he saw his beloved sister and the most bad

tempered excorcist in the order communicating with each other.He has some bad news for them...

"Lenalee,Kanda,please come down from the ladders for a while...I have some...news..."He shouted solemnly and loudly

enough for the both of them to hear properly."Wait for just a bit,Nii-san"

--

Allen gazed out of the opened window.

Kanda had not visited him the entire day.Wait,let's rephrase that.

Landa had not tried to visit him the entire day.

Most likely,people were probhited to visit him due to his injuries.but still,he would've been happy if Kanda at least tried to get

in.He sighed as the evening rays of the sun shone in and a pretty white butterfly flew into the room."Hmm?"He said suddenly

as the butterly landed on his hand."butterfly oh butterfly..."He began,deciding to talk to the butterfly since there was noone

else to speak to."Kanda's not visiting today it seems..."And as though the butterfly understood his sadness,it started doing a

dance in front of him,in the air like a ballerina."Haha,thank you"and the butterfly landed on his hand."You know,Kanda's

actually not that bad a person...he's just...just well...bad-tempered..."the butterfly flitted it's wing once."I'm actually missing

that jerk...ha...how interesting...For some wierd reason...I'm speaking to a butterfly...I'm going mad,no?"And the butterfly

flitted it's wings again before flying off."Thank you,White butterfly,for keeping me company"Was the last thing Allen said

before drifting off into a deep sleep...

--

"WHAT!?You can't just do this to him!?He...He's an excorcist!"Kanda snapped at Komui."you can't do this!That Baka Usagi is

somewhere out there and he's still breathing as a freaking human!"Then...an unfriendly face interrupts him.

"Lavi is deemed a traitor to the order now,Kanda Yuu.Do not try anything funny with our conclusion or you might be though of

as an acomplice."

"You..."Kanda's voice shrinks slightly.

"Ro-Rouvelier..."Lenalee's voice trembled from the bad mamories she had from this man.

Komui cringed as she noticed his sister's reaction."Sir,I think that your prescence will no longer be needed from here onwards,

you may leave.Thank You very much."the said man that nods his head and walks away,stopping abruptly."By the way,Allen

Walker will be observed 24/7 by Howard Link who is already on his way."

By then,Kanda really felt murderous.This...man popped out from nowhere and decided to ruin his best friend's life,observe his

lover for 24 hours and dared talked back to him."you..."komui stopped the Japanese man immediately as he felt his killer

prescence rising."Do not mess with this man,Kanda.Do NOT."The supervisor warned him.The man hesitated for a moment

before taking a step backwards...

--

YAY!!Finally finished this chapter!!

So SRY!!I actually finished 3 chapters but my relative(I shall not say who) happened to cause virus to enter my computer

and i had to reboot it and after that,I had my national exams...So yeah...ya' get the picture...WAs lanning on something

happy,but,oh well...


	12. Chapter 12

Yo,Mousya here,DarkUlqiorra will be helping me continue the remaining parts of the chapter cuz I realized….

I SUCK AT WRITING LONG STORIES!!!TT_TT

So,yeah,do expect oneshots from me in the future and me n DarkUlquiorra will be 'joining' forces to write more stories in the

Future….YAOI 4 LIFE!!!

~mousya~


End file.
